Seul
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Seul, je l'ai souvent été. Pas que cela me plaise, la solitude ne sied à personne et même le bas peuple ne peut se permettre de demeurer solitaire. Ils ne me méritent tout simplement pas. Mais comment faire lorsque notre monde ne se limite plus qu'a 12 individus errant sur un astéroïde ?


Seul.  
Je l'ai souvent été.

Pas que cela me plaise, la solitude ne sied à personne et même le bas peuple ne peut se permettre de demeurer solitaire.  
Ils ne me méritent tout simplement pas.

Je soumets ceux dont le rang m'est inférieur.  
Je tue ceux qui à ma personne, manquent de respect.  
Après tout, il en a toujours été de même, on vit dans un monde violent où les nobles ne peuvent se mélanger aux faibles larves qui peuplent le sol.  
Ils craignent les zombies qui sortent le jour et se terrent dans leurs terriers jusqu'à la nuit tombée, puis s'entre-tuent avec pour seule motif cet hemospectrum qui régit notre société.  
Et moi je les observe depuis cet océan.

Un océan aussi vide que mes quadrants.

Elle, y voyait de la beauté, en explorait la moindre parcelle et visitait les terres sur lesquelles elle régnerait bientôt, s'émerveillant de chaque découverte.  
Elle était inconsciente, mais restait la seule présence à laquelle je pouvais me rattacher.

Je n'étais pas heureux, mais elle était là, et nous étions en sécurité.

Alors comment réagir lorsque son espèce ne se limite plus qu'à douze individus errant sur un astéroïde ?

Je dus malgré moi me mêler aux autres, ceux même qui me fuyaient alors qu'on jouait encore à ce stupide jeu. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide après tout, je me débrouillais très bien seul.  
 _Mais ils m'avaient abandonné._  
Je les méprisais pour la plupart, des êtres inutilement faibles continuant à lutter pour survivre.  
 _C'était pathétique._  
Certains, résignés, ne pensaient même plus à partir. Ils ne valaient pas mieux.

Alors je restais seul, comme je l'avais toujours été, au fond de ce laboratoire improvisé. Vriska venait me voir de temps en temps, mais ses remarques demeuraient acerbes et emplies de sarcasme. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.  
Feferi passait également, mais ne restait jamais longtemps. Elle ne me comprenait pas, et au fond je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne. C'était paradoxal, mais malgré tout je me confortais dans cette solitude qui pourtant m'accablait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas m'aider, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, car ils en étaient tout simplement incapables.  
Incapables de quoi que ce soit, incapables du moindre effort ou de la moindre attention.  
 _Pathétique._

Puis _il_ vint me parler.

Cet être de ceux qui me répugnaient encore, un lowblood au sang cuivré issu d'une des plus basses castes d'Alternia. Les roues grinçantes de son fauteuil roulant et l'expression on ne peut plus niaise de son visage ne firent que renforcer l'antipathie que j'avais pour cette misérable larve. Pourquoi donc était-il venu à moi ? Était-il désespéré au point de venir me quérir afin que je lui offre enfin la mort qu'il méritait tant ?  
Quand il fut proche, je me dressai afin de le surplomber de toute ma hauteur, je refusais de me laisser aller devant un individu aussi lamentable.

Il semblait gêné, il y avait de quoi, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il ignore le gouffre nous séparant, gouffre dans lequel il se jetait pourtant tête baissée.  
Il était peu confiant, pour ne pas arranger les choses, et se tâtait à prononcer la moindre parole si bien que je commençais à trouver le temps long au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

 _Une de plus et je le tuais._

"Je..."

L'idiot savait parler, une mauvaise nouvelle de plus dans cette triste journée.  
Je savais qu'être sarcastique ne me mènerait à rien. Après tout il était venu me voir, quelle qu'en soit la raison, je pouvais éventuellement songer à lui laisser une chance.  
Il reprit.

"Uuuh... Vriska est venue te parler n'est-ce pas ?"

Non conforté par mon silence, il poursuivit.

"... je sais qu'elle peut être rude des fois... Mais c'est pas une mauvaise personne au fond...  
-Dégage."

Bref, concis, il n'avait pas attendu pour partir.  
Tous les même, ils n'avaient rien à faire de ma noble personne et cette traînée avait eu l'audace de m'envoyer son esclave pour la défendre. Elle était tombée bien bas cette navigatrice qui autrefois m'opposait résistance.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'on devait tous être dans le même état, à jouer aux trolls avec de vulgaires humains, à fuir cette solitude et à se rattacher aux peu de connaissances qu'il nous restait.

 _Je les haïssais._  
Pour m'avoir laissé lutter seul, pour n'avoir montré aucune considération à mon égard, pour avoir trahis la confiance que je leur avais si difficilement accordée...

Je les haïssais.  
Mais j'étais comme eux.  
Et je ne pouvais ignorer éternellement ceux qui représentaient désormais mon unique rempart contre la folie.

Je me remis peu à peu à discuter avec les autres, tout d'abord Karkat, qui prenait un peu plus de valeur à mes yeux chaque jour, puis avec la charmante Nepeta, qui au travers de ses rp me rappelait le temps passé sur mon épave. Vriska quant à elle se faisait moins sarcastique et Feferi semblait prendre plaisir à me voir ainsi me rapprocher des autres.

Elle ne comprenait point qu'il en demeurait plus une nécessité qu'une envie, je ne leur avais pas encore pardonné et c'était bien loin d'arriver.

Tavros lui aussi était revenu me voir pour mon plus grand déplaisir, et à chaque tentative, retardée par sa timidité, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. J'avais mieux à faire que de l'écouter me faire l'éloge de Vriska en bégayant.

Non, en fait j'avais rien de mieux à faire, c'est sûrement pour ça que je le laissai parler ce soir là, il semblait surpris que son acharnement serve enfin à quelque chose et je ne sus me résoudre à mettre terme à son plaisir, peut être étais-je devenu trop tendre, ou tout simplement fatigué de sans cesse m'imposer.

Il entama sa phrase plus rapidement qu'a l'accoutume, comme s'il l'avait répétée avant de venir, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

"Je suis désolé..."

Il s'excusait ?  
Quelques jours plus tôt cette simple phrase m'aurait contenté sans besoin de plus d'informations sur son sens, mais je n'en voyais à ce moment aucune utilité.

"...je n'aurais pas du te parler de Vriska, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien..."

Je le laissai poursuivre, plutôt désintéressé de ses paroles.

"...je... je pense que je me cherchais juste des excuses... pour te parler..."

Il paniqua quelque peu et se reprit aussitôt.

"Je sais qu'on a rien à voir ensemble ! C'est arrogant de ma part mais... uh... C'est pas cool d'être seul, enfin je crois..."

Pitié ou naïveté ? Je ne savais qu'en penser, mitigé entre l'idée de l'envoyer chier et celle de lui donner sa chance bien qu'il ne la mérite que peu.

Je décidais finalement de n'en avoir rien à foutre, enfin presque, c'était difficile d'ignorer de tels propos, surtout venant d'une personne semblant aussi sincère.  
Je lui tendis une perche.

"Et donc, tu occupes comment tes magnifiques journées sur cet foutu astéroïde ?"

Il semblait surpris de ce changement brusque de sujet mais saisi tout de même l'opportunité, sûrement désireux tout comme moi de ne pas s'éterniser dans la niaiserie que créait de telles paroles.

Suite à cela il revint me parler de temps à autre et de mon coté je commençais doucement à pardonner ceux qui m'avaient lâchement abandonné. J'avais même entrepris de parler à Kanaya dont je profitais des nombreuses connaissances sur la magie. Quelques mots échangés avec Gamzee et quelques insultes avec Sollux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire autant d'effort pour m'intégrer malgré le manque d'empathie que certains préservaient à mon égard. Après tout, il fallait bien s'adapter.

Tavros s'était imposé à moi comme étant la personne avec qui je discutais le plus, nos conversations n'étaient pas très riches mais sa présence m'était de moins en moins désagréable.  
 _Ça fait du bien de parler._

"Ça marchera jamais avec Nepeta, elle pense trop à Karkat pour se soucier de moi...  
-Faut pas dire ça, ais confiance en toi !"

Il avait plutôt changé depuis la greffe de ses nouvelles jambes, dans le bon sens j'entends. Il peinait encore à marcher, mais l'optique de quitter ce fauteuil qui lui causait tant de préjudices le galvanisait.  
Je pris un air mélancolique, et non, ce n'était pas forcé.

"C'est cool de te voir comme ça.  
-C'est rare d'obtenir de tels compliments de ta part."

Peut être un peu trop confiant, mais la répartie lui allait bien.

"Tu sais, je pense que je vais aller parler à Vriska.  
-Tu m'as déjà répété cette phrase trop de fois pour que je la prenne au sérieux.  
-Mais cette fois je vais vraiment le faire ! Avec toute la confiance que j'ai obtenue !  
-Ce ne sont que des mots, elle est plus forte que toi à ce jeu.  
-Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps, il faut qu'on s'explique et qu'elle arrête de me considérer comme un moins que rien !"

Je lui aurais bien répondu qu'elle ne faisait que dire la vérité mais j'avais perdu l'envie d'être méchant envers ce troll que je finissais peu à peu par apprécier.

"D'ailleurs je vais y aller maintenant, je ne vais pas attendre que ce météorite s'écrase pour l'affronter.  
-Tu n'en reviendras pas.  
-N'importe quoi, j'ai confiance en mes capacités, je vais m'en sortir."

Il ponctuait toutes ses phrases par un sourire autrefois absent sur son visage, c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne l'empêchais pas de partir, il y avait encore de l'espoir.  
Les heures passèrent et je ne l'attendais plus, tentant en vain de le joindre sur trollian. Ce fut finalement le bleu si peu supportable du scorpion qui vînt s'afficher à l'écran.

"Pupa pan ne sait toujours pas voler, et c'est presque dommage de se dire qu'il n'aura plus jamais la chance d'essayer."

Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce message.  
Non, je n'étais pas triste, du moins je ne pensais pas l'être. Il était dans l'ordre des choses que les lowblood périssent et je pouvais difficilement en vouloir à Vriska d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.  
Non je n'étais pas triste, je me sentais juste trahis.

Lui aussi m'avait abandonné, m'avait fait croire en un espoir qui n'existait plus et finalement n'était plus là pour assumer la conséquence de ses actes.  
Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus aucune chance de survie, du moins pas avec eux, pas avec ses larves qui abusaient de ma confiance. Il me fallait partir, peut être rejoindre le camp des survivants, des "méchants" comme ils les appelaient. Mais tout est relatif.  
Il me fallait partir, mais pas seul. J'avais trop longtemps expérimenté la solitude pour supporter de la subir à nouveaux. Je décidai donc d'aller chercher Feferi, la seule personne pour qui je gardais encore un semblant d'estime.  
Je me disais, en traversant le couloir menant aux téléporteurs, que nous pourrions refaire notre vie ailleurs, loin de tout danger, et qu'elle pourrait alors endosser pleinement son rôle d'impératrice auprès d'un nouveau peuple, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

J'arrivai alors dans la pièce principale et la trouvait aux cotés de Sollux. Ils discutaient assis l'un aux coté de l'autre, elle souriait, elle riait.  
 _Elle était heureuse._

Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi qui avais tout perdu et qui contemplait désormais, du coin de la pièce, tout ce que je n'aurais jamais plus.  
Je lui faisais confiance, elle n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de me faire ça, pas avec lui quand moi n'avais plus personne.

Je m'avançais malgré tout, et elle finit par me remarquer.

"Eridan, tu pleurs ?  
-On part."

Non, je n'étais pas triste, je m'y refusais, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être après tout...  
Je ne souhaitais pas l'être, et pourtant les larmes ne cessaient de couler, témoignant de ma faiblesse jusque là dissimulée. Témoignant de la perte de l'être qui jusque là m'empêchait de voir que j'étais plus seul que personne.

Mais je ne daignais pas m'en soucier et faisait part à la future impératrice de mes projets. Elle les refusa aussitôt, Sollux s'interposa et le conflit s'engagea.  
Une marre de sang jaune rejoint par une teinte plus rosée, je ne sus pas si je les avais tués ce jour là, je n'étais plus sûr de rien et plus rien de m'importait de toute manière.  
Je me suis laissé gagner par une folie que je croyais raison et périt finalement des mains de celle qui m'avait tout appris.

Je l'avais sans doute mérité, mais je ne partais pas seul. Dans la mort m'accompagnait celui pour qui ma confiance n'avait jamais faiblit.

Je ne regrettais rien.

* * *

Fiction originalement postée sur le Forum Français Homestuck (Frenchstuck)

Je vais juste copier ce que j'y avais marqué car tout y a été dit.

"Pour moi l'intérêt principale d'un crackship c'est de trouver un lien entre deux persos qui sont censés ne pas en voir. C'est pour ça que je privilégie également l'univers original plutôt que les UA, c'est un très bon travail d'écriture et ça rend le ship plus crédible auprès des lecteurs.

Concernant le Eritav j'ai eu l'idée tout de suite, je voulais pas partir dans du OOC ou dans du niais, c'est pourquoi tout est sous entendu et qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un baiser, ça aurait été du simple fanservice et ça aurait cassé l'ambiance.

Je fais un peu la guerre aux fictions sans fondement, ce n'est pas parce que c'est du crackship qu'on peut se permettre d'utiliser la méthode "facile" et de se dire "bon bah ils ont le coup de foudre sans raison et yolo ils s'embrasse c'est mignon."  
C'est peut être ce qui plait aujourd'hui mais je trouve que ça n'a purement aucun intérêt et que c'est mal exploiter les personnages.

Parce que c'est là aussi le point fort d'un crackship, permettre de développer de nouvelles facettes d'un personnage, le faire évoluer en compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'est pas spécialement proche de lui, étudier ces réactions face à cette nouvelle personnalité qui lui fait face et surtout rester fidèle aux personnages.

C'est plus dur qu'on ne pourrait le croire et c'est ça qui, d'après mois, fait tout le charme des crackship. J'en ai plusieurs en cours et je tacherais de les achever sous peu afin de vous les partager :)

Concernant cette fiction, il y aura une suite, mais elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment, je préfère développer d'autres ship avant de m'attaquer de nouveau à ce dernier. En tout cas l'idée est déjà dans ma petite tête ! ^0^ "

wala wala


End file.
